The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
Various electronic devices executing a plurality of jobs in parallel have been disclosed. For example, some image processing apparatuses execute a plurality of jobs in parallel. More specifically, such an image processing apparatus includes a job execution resource, job execution control means, and instruction operation means. The job execution resource includes an image reading device and the like. The job execution control means controls, as a job, an operation of the job execution resource. The instruction operation means functions as instruction inputting means and display means. The instruction operation means includes a menu switching key. The display means includes a displaying device that displays a display screen. The display screen displays information on a job in process. The information on a job in process corresponds to, for example, contents of setting of the job in process. When the menu switching key is operated, the display screen for the job in process is switched to a display screen for another job.